psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski i poszukiwania skarbu
Pieski bawiły się na dworze. Ryder razem z Rocky'm ulepszali jego pojazd. Wtedy do Ryder'a zadzwoniła pani burmistrz: -Ryder ,statek kapitana Turbot'a zaraz wypłynie na szerokie morze. Mósicie go spowrotem umieścić przy brzegu. -Nie ma problemu , którego nierozwiąrzemy! -Pieski zbiórka w bazie! -Ryder wzywa. Wszystkie pieski ruszają w stronę windy. Kiedy są już w windzie zauważają ,,że nie ma Max'a i Marshall'a. -A gdzie Marshall i Max?-Spytała May. # -Jesteśmy ￼tutaj-odpowiedział Max po czym dodał-gramy w hop hop boogie. -Ryder nas wzywał-krzyknęła skipper. -Oops-zmartwili się Max z Marshall'em -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder! -Pieski Flądra odpłynęła na otwarte morze ,musimy ją jak najszybciej znaleźć i przymocować do brzegu.Do tej akcji potrzebna mi będzie...Skye -Tak Ryder?! -Musisz odnaleźć Flądrę. -Oto pies ,który lata! -Shira i Zuma-Skye da wam znać gdzie jest Flądra. Wtedy wy zaciągnięcie i ￼przymocujecie ją do brzegu. -Zanurkujemy! -Nikt nieutonie gdy nastraszy stoi Shira!￼ Psi Patrol rusza do akcji! Pieski wyruszyli do akcji. Skye szybko namierzyła Flądrę. -Zuma, Shira Flądra jest tuż przy wyspie fok.-poinformowała Skye -Zrozumiano-Odpowiedziały pieski. Zmiana Sceny odznaka Ryder'a Szybko uporano sobie z zadaniem. Ryder postanowił użądzić ognisko. Kazał pieskom szybko wracać z misji. Kiedy Zuma wracał zobaczył w wodzie butelkę. -Ach dobrze ,że tu niema Rocky'ego. Niebyłby zadowolony ,że ktoś wrzuca śmieci do wody.-powiedział po czym wziął butelkę. Kiedy wszyscy już dotarli Zuma poszedł wyrzucić ,,śmieć" wyłowiony i z wody. Już wrzucił butelkę do śmietnika , która natychmiast się zbiła. Zobaczył ,że z niej wypadła mapa. Zaniósł na ją do Ryder'a. -Ryder znalazłem to w butelce-powiedział piesek. -Hmm ciekawe-rozmyślał Ryder. -Co to?-Zapytał Zuma. -Wygląda na mapę ,która prowadzi do skarbu. -Super!Poszukamy go? -Oczywiście ale to jutro. Zmiana Sceny odznaka Zumy Po ognisku wszyscy poszli spać. Jedynie Viggo poszedł na plażę aby pooglądać gwiazdy. Aurora zobaczyła jak Viggo wychodzi więc poszła za nim. -Viggo ,czemu nie podałeś spać?-zapytała suczka. -To samo pytanie mógłbym zadać tobie-roześmiał się po czym dodał-oglądam niebo tylko dzisiaj można zobaczyć spadające gwiazdy. -Wow ,szkoda ,że Kaito niema-powiedziała zachwycona suczka-mogłabym pooglądać z tobą?. -Jasne ,będzie mi miło.-odpowiedział piesek. -Zobacz czy to przypadkiem nie jest mały wóz?-Pokazała suczka łapką na gwiazdozbiór. -Tak a skąd wiesz?-spytał piesek. -Kaito mi opowiadał. Tak poznał Savvy-powiedziała Aurora. -Jak była na niebie czy siedziała obok??-Spytał na lekko zdziwiony i rozbawiony Viggo. -Nie głuptasie-Po czym łapką odepchnęła lekko przyjaciela- Kaito oglądał właśnie gwiazdy ,wpatrywał się w gwiazdozbiór. -Małego wozu? -Tak ,spojrzał wtedy tam gdzie on wskazywał. Z ciemności wyłoniła się przepiękną suczka to była Savvy. -To jest takie romantyczne nieprawdaż?-Powiedział Viggo. -Tak-Zaczerwieniła się Aurora -viggo jak dobrze jest mieć takiego przyjaciela...(Pieski przybliżają się do siebie po czym powoli dotykają noskami) -Viggo Aurora! Co wy tu robicie?-spytała￼ Brooklyn. -Nic, my nic-odpowiedziała Aurora na ,której policzki oblewały się rumieńcami. -A było tak pięknie!-pomyślał rozgniewany Viggo. Zmiana Sceny odznaka Vigga Pieski poszły do bazy. Nastał ranek. Zuma pobiegł do Ryder'a. -Ryder i jak szukamy skarbu?!-Spytał się przeszczęśliwy piesek. -Tak, psi patrol zbiórka w bazie! -Ryder wzywa! Max wsiadł normalnie do windy tak mu się zdawało... -Eee Max co ty masz przy ogonie?-spytała Savvy. -Och to sos czekoladowy-po czym piesek zaczął kręcić się w kółko za ogonem. -Hahaha!-roześmiały się pieski. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder! -Pieski dzisiaj ￼wyjątkowo potrzebuję pomocy was wszystkich. -Auuu-zawyły pieski z radości. -Najpierw trzeba wezwać specjalnych gości-Oznajmił Ryder po czym zadzwonił po Tracker'i Everest. -Everest Tracker potrzebujemy waszej pomocy w poszukiwaniu skarbu. -Już się robi Ryder. Zmiana sceny odznaką Ryder'a Ryder i pieski wsiadły do patrolowi i poleciały najpierw po Everest następnie do Carlosa i Tracker'a. -Dobrze ￼pieski przydzielamy zadania ale najpierw karzdym dostanie kopie mapy.-Ryder rozdał wszystkim pieskom mapę a raczej jej zdjęcie. -Aurora, Skye i Amy-użyjecie swoich skrzydeł aby poszukać skarbu z powietrza. -Oto pies który lata! -Gotowa do lotu! -Jestem stworzona do latania! -Chase Kaiden Dylan Skipper i Max. Wy poszukacie tropów w dżungli możliwe ,że tu został ukryty skarb. -Raz dwa do akcji gotów jestem ja! -Dylan złapie złodzieja! -Czy dam radę? Masz to jak w banku kolego! -Chase się tym zajmie! -Dam radę choćby paliło się! -Kasumi ty przeiewziesz swoim helikopterem Everest, Snowy Gray'a i Victorię na górę Jake'a gdzie poszukacie razem tropów -Czy lód czy ogień ją nie poddam się! -Snowy cię uratuje! -Gdy jesteś w biedzie Everest was niezawiedzie! -Problem finansowy ? Gray przyjdzie z odsieczą i problem z głowy -Śliczna , czy nie ja tym zainteresuje się! -Zuma ,Savannah i Shira wy poszukacie w wodzie -Zanurkujemy! -Pies ,który płetwy ma ,Savannah zawsze radę da! -Nikt nie utonie gdy na straży stoi Shira!￼ -Pozostałe pieski będziecie czekać w bazie. Psi patrol rusza do akcji! Zmiana Sceny odznaką Ryder'a Dobrze spróbujemy się zmieścić w moim helikopterze Gray Victoria Everest Snowy za mną!-Rozkazała Kasumi. -Aurora mamo czasami na nas-Powiedziała Amy. -Ruf Ruf skrzydła!-powiedziały suczki po czym odleciały. -Dobrze Max i Skipper wy pójdziecie na lewo. Dylan i Kaiden na prawo ja poszukam sam!-Rozkazał Chase -Tak jest!-Krzyknęły pieski. Ruf Ruf szpiegowskie gogle!-Powiedział Kaiden z Dylanem. -Skipper chodźmy jeżeli chcemy coś znaleźć.-Powiedział Max -Spoko idziemy!￼-Odpowiedziała Skipper. Zmiana sceny odznaka Skipper Jesteśmy na miejscu!-powiedziała Kasumi po czym dodała-Everest ty będziesz nas prowadzić znasz tą górę jak mało kto! -Już się robi, idziemy!-Krzyknęła Everest. Zmiana Sceny odznaką Everest -Płyniemy Ruf Ruf poduszkowiec!-Powiedziała Savvy po czym skoczyła do poduszkowca. -Się robi!-Odpowiedziały pieski. Zmiana sceny odznaką Savvy -(Odgłos wąchania) Tato Dylan! Mam coś!-Krzyknął Kaiden -Tak Kaiden? -To ta skała co jest na mapie! -Rzeczywiście mówimy powiedzieć Kasumi i Amy!-Zarządził Dylan i skontaktował się z dziewczynami. -Kasumi Amy. Znaleźliśmy pierwszy trop to skała według mapy mamy się udać w stronę którą wskazuje zaostrzony koniec czyli na wschód. -Jasne! Zmiana sceny odznaka Dylan'a. -Dobrze Everest ,Snowy, Gray i Victoria na wschód!-Krzyknęła Kasumi. -Gray jestem taka podekscytowana-Oznajmiła Victoria. -Ja też ale nawet jakbyśmy znaleźli diamenty lub milion szmaragdów ,nic nie będzie moim większym skarbem niż ty i nasze kochane szczeniaki-Odpowiedział Gray po czym przytulił Victorię. -Jesteś taki słodki kocham cię!-Szepnęła Victoria. -Ja ciebie też. -Hej ruchy ￼to nie czas na romanse!-Powiedziała rozbawiona Kasumi. -Hahaha-Zaśmiały się cicho Snowy i Everest.￼ Zmiana Sceny odznaka Kasumi. -￼Aurora mamo mamy udać się na wschód według mapy musimy odnaleźć wielką Skałę a jak ją znajdziemy udać się na północ. -Zrozumiano! -Ruf Ruf ponad świetlne skrzydła!-Powiedziała Aurora i Amy. -Ponaddzwiękowe skrzydła-Skye Suczki odleciały w poszukiwaniu skały. Zmiana sceny odznaką Aurory. -Kasumi chyba coś mam!-Oznajmiła Snowy po czym dodała-to jakaś jaskinia. ￼-Hmm nie widziałam jej jeszcze lepiej tam nie wchodźmy-Oznajmiła Everest. -Co tam musimy znaleźć ten skarb!-Powiedziała Kasumi ,która wbiegła do jaskini. -A mówiłam żeby tam nie wchodzić!-Pomyślała lekko zdenerwowana Everest po czym weszła razem z Gray'em Victorią i Snowy do jaskini. -Nie dogonicie mnie!Haha-Roześmiała się Kasumi -Uważaj nie znamy jej nie wiemy co może nas tu spotkać!-Krzyknęła Victoria. -Pff jaskinia jak jaskinia Łaaauuu!!! -Kasumi!!!-Wrzasnęły przerarzone pieski. -Kasumi nic ci nie jest?!-Spytał się przerażony Gray. -Nie nic tylko trochę boli mnie łapa. Niestety dziura była bardzo wąska i Kasumi nie mogła rozłożyć skrzydeł. -Podaj łapę!-Krzyknęła przerażona Snowy. Kasumi złapała łapę Snowy niestety puściła się gałęzi którą trzymała. -Snowy!!-Przerażona Everest chwyciła córkę niestety ona też została ,,wciągnięta". -Everest!!-W ostatniej ￼chwili Victoria chwyciła Everest za tylną łapę. -Victoria!!-Przyłączył się do ,,łańcucha" Gray. Na szczęście udało mu się wyciągnąć resztę piesków. -Nikomu nic się nie stało?-Zapytała niedowierzający i zmęczoną Snowy. -Mi i Victorię nie-odpowiedział sapiący Gray. -Spójrzcie na łapę Kasumi-Powiedziała Victoria. -Ni- nic mi nie jest!-Od￼powiedziała Kasumi chowająca łapę za siebie. -Przecież widać ,że krwawi dzwonię do Ryder'a-Oznajmiła Victoria po czym zadzwoniła do Ryder'a. -Ryder łapa Kasumi krwawi! -Co ale jak to się stało?!-Spytał przerażony Ryder. -Teraz to nie ważne! Proszę przyślij kogoś! -Oczywiście!-Rozłączył się Ryder. -Youki wyjątkowo dam ci strój Air Pup polecisz na górę Jake'a aby sprawdzić łapę Kasumi. Victoria powie ci gdzie masz polecieć! -Latający weterynarz już leci na pomoc!-powiedziała Youki po czym przebrała w się w strój Air Pup i poleciała na górę Jake'a. Zmiana Sceny odznaką Youki.￼ -Amy Aurora chyba znalazłam-Oznajmiła szczęśliwa Skye. -Auu-Zawyły szczęśliwe pieski. -Musimy poi￼nformować Kasumi i Dylana ,że lecimy odnaleźć wyspę na której jest skarb.-powiedziała Amy -Kasumi Dylan lecimy na północ aby odnaleźć wyspę na której jest skarb. -Nareszcie!-krzyknęły szczęśliwe pieski. Zmiana sceny odznaką Amy.￼ -Już jestem gdzie Kasumi-Spytała się Youki -Tam jest-Powiedział Gray wsklazujący w stronę Kasumi. -Pokarz łapę -Nic mi nie jest!-burknęła Kasumi -Hmm to tylko niegroźna rana zdensyfekuje i owinę w bandaż. Zmiana sceny odznaka Youki -Amy Aurora tam!-Krzyknęła szczęśliwa Skye wskazująca na wyspę -Teraz trzeba na niej poczekać na Ryder'a.-odpowiedziała Aurora po czym zadzwoniła do Ryder'a-Ruf Ryder czekamy na wyspie. Zmiana sceny odznaka Aurory -Ryder! Pieski-Krzyknęły szczęśliwe suczki. -Dobrze Kaiden wiesz co robić!-Zażądził Rydeer. -Tak jest Ruf Ruf gogle!-odpowiedział Kaiden po czym dodał-(odgłos wąchania) Eeee Ryder tu są ślady ŁAP?! -Jesteś pewny synu?-zapytał się zdziwiony Chase. -Tak! One prowadzą w tamta stronę! -Pieski biegniemy!-Zażądził Ryder! Zmiana sceny odznaka Kaiden'a -Ryder ślady się kończą-powiedział zaniepokojony Kaiden. -No nic szukamy dalej-Odpowiedział Ryder. -Hmm Ryder?-zapytał Tracker -Tak? -Czuje coś...jakiegoś psa! -CO?! -Tracker postanowił jeszcze powęszyć. Nagle za krzaków zobaczył SKARB! -Ryder skarb!-powiedział przeszczęśliwy Tracker po czym pobiegł w stronę skarbu. -Tracker stój.-Krzyknęły pieski. -Hę-westchną zdziwiony Tracker po zobaczeniu ,że na skrzyni cos jest.Podbiegł i zobaczył.-To pies! -Naprawdę-powiedział zdziwiony Viggo. Ryder czy on żyje?-spytał się rubble. -Tak ale to ona! Tracker przybliża się powoli do skrzyni po chwili suczka ,które na nim leżała obudziła się. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Tracker poczuł jak jakieś uczucie ,,przepływa" przez niego. Po chwili tajemnicz suczka żuciła się w stronę Tracker'a. -Hahaha nareście jestem uratowana!-po czym dodała-Mój bochater-uściskała Tracker'a i pocałowała w policzek. -Kim jesteś-zapytał się Tracker oblewając się rumieńcami. -Ja jestem Coral miło mi was poznać. -Witaj ja jestem Ryder a to...po dłuższym wymienianiu Rydera Skipper. -Miło mi was poznać. -Zabieramy cię do siebie Coral-Powiedział Ryder. -Auuu-zawyła szczęśliwa suczka. Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder'a Kilka miesięcy później -Wow naprawdę-westchnęli ze zdziwienia Muffin Scott Scotty Hopper i Ally. -Tak i tak właśnie poznałam swojego ukochanego Tracker'a. -To takie romantyczne nieprawdaż Victoria?-Powiedział Gray. -Bardzo.-Odpowiedziała Victoria po czym pocałowała swojego męża -Kaito-Powiedziała Savannah -Tak?-odpowiedział piesek -Kocham cię. -ja ciebie też pocałowali się. -Aurora? -Tak Sage? -wiesz ,że ja cie... -Viggo chodź do nas! -Echh on wszystko psuje!-pomyślał zdenerwowany Sage. -Clif kocham cię po czym przytuliła się do ukochanego. -Ja ciebie też -Ble!!-Wykrzywili się Ally i Hopper. -Kasumi i Victor także się pocałowali tak samo jak Zuma i Skipper. -Coral? -Tak Tracker? -Kocham cię i nigdy nie przestanę! -Ja ciebie też pocałowali się i przytulili. Koniec Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:May Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Pani burmistrz